This invention relates to a new and improved wheelchair axle, wherein a coupling device is directly integrated into said axle. In previous designs, wheelchairs have had normal axles wherein the nuts had to be removed by means of some type of wrench. Also, in previous designs, there was no means of interchanging different sized wheels on the same axle.